This is a phase I study of methylnaltrexone, a new narcotic agonist. Methylnaltrexone is designed to not cross the blood-brain barrier, and so it can block narcotic side effects without blocking analgesia. This is a study of the safety, tolerance and side effects of the drug in normal humans.